For All You've Done
by TheFutterwacken
Summary: Rock Lee has always been there for Sakura. So, Sakura finally decides to repay him for all he's done for her. Problem is, she doesn't know what to do to repay him. SakuxLee oneshot please read and review!


It had been four months since Sasuke had left to join Orochimaru. Naruto had already left with Jiraiya to be trained. It was one of the most hardest times in Sakura's life. But that didn't stop her from training as hard as she could with Lady Tsunade. Infact, Sakura had to go off and train with her right now. And if she didn't hurry up, she'd be late.

"Why did I wake up so late this morning?" Sakura grumbled, as she dashed off towards the training field. She was so deep in her thoughts, that she didn't even realize a boy clad in green, until it was too late. "OW!" she stumbled backwards, but was quickly caught by the arm before she could land painfully on the cement.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" came that all too familiar voice. Sakura glanced up, and saw Rock Lee with concern clearly shown on his face.

"Yeah... I'm fine," Sakura smiled faintly.

"That is good to know. I apologize, I should have moved out of the way when I had the chance." Rock Lee gently let go of her arm, and bowed his head in shame.

"No, Lee. I should be the one saying sorry. I really should be paying attention to where I'm going," Sakura said. "Umm... I have to go. I'm going to be late for my training with Lady Tsunade," she dashed off towards the training grounds.

"Wait! I wanted to ask you if you would like to go ou-" Lee sighed and began to walk away. "It is hopeless... I will never be good enough for Sakura." he mumbled quietly.

**A few days later...**

"Sakura."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura's eyes left the fish that was layed on the table for her to heal, and looked up at the blonde woman who stood before her.

"This might be too early for you, but I have an errand that I need you to do. It's sort of like a mission. All I need you to do, is give Shizune this letter in Tanzaku Town. She was supposed to go pick up a few things for me, and I forgot to give her this letter before she left," Tsunade handed Sakura a letter tightly sealed in a brown envelope.

"I don't mean to be a bother, but isn't there birds for these kind of things?" Sakura said.

"Yes, there is. I just don't really trust them with these sort of things. Besides, this will give you extra time to practice with your training," Tsunade said. Sakura nodded and began to prepare for her solo mission.

She was finally on her way to Tanzaku Town. She didn't really need much, considering that she was only going to drop off a letter. All she brought was her ninja tools. She could easily protect herself from bandits and the sorts. All she'd have to do is set up a trap for them. But, if she came across an enemy that was stronger then that, then she'd be in deep trouble.

"I have to get stronger, I just have to. If I don't, then I'll never be able to help my friends. I'll just remain a burden," she mumbled to herself, as she walked down the long dirt path that led to her destination.

"Well, I guess you were right, brother. She is weak. So then it won't be hard to kill her at all, huh?"

"Yes, it won't be hard at all."

"Huh?!" Sakura quickly grabbed a kunai and turned around. Two men clad in odd clothes stood a few meters away. The two strangers reminded her of the Demon Brothers.

"So, brother, what shall we do? Kill her?" one of them said.

"Hmm... Maybe we sould have some 'fun' with her first. Then we kill her." the other said.

Sakura gasped, then frowned. No way in hell was any one going to take advantage of her! She clutched the kunai tighter, until her knuckles went white. She would fight them if she had to.

The two brothers quickly disappeared, then reappeared behind her- but Sakura was ready for that, that move was too predictable. What she didn't expect though, was for the two men to suddenly be thrown backwards in a mere second.

"What?" Sakura turned around, and saw none other than Lee beating up the two losers. "Lee? What are you doing here?" Sakura said, once the two brothers were on the ground unconscious.

Lee looked at her and said, "I come down this road offten, for a good warm-up, before I start my training," he then smiled and did his 'Nice Guy' pose that he got from his sensei. "I just so happened to see you in danger and came to save you!"

What Sakura did next, was unexpected for the both of them. She ran up to him, and hugged him tightly, then said, "Thank-you Lee, for saving my life!"

Lee only blushed a dark shade of red.

**The night after the mission...**

Sakura sat in her bedroom by the window, looking out at the full moon that shown mysteriously in the night sky. She had one thought on her mind and that was...Lee. For some odd reason, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Though, she wasn't thinking about things like, how his hair and eyebrows are weird, or how that green outfit he wears is a bit annoying. No, she was thinking about something entirely different. She was thinking about how nice and caring he was to her.

_"Everything he's done for me... and I've done nothing for him. I can't believe I've never even noticed it! All this time he's been risking his life for me, and I still thought lowly of him. I should repay him for all he's done." _Sakura stood up. It was only around seven o'clock p.m. so she could leave her house for a bit.

She wandered around the village, thinking of what she should do to repay him. Maybe she could buy him super or... no, that wouldn't be good enough. He deserved much more then that.

As she came to the park, she couldn't believe what she saw. Rock Lee was sitting down on a bench, and looked... sad?

"Lee? Are you alright?" she said, sitting down beside him.

Lee looked a bit shocked to see her there, "Yes... I'm fine, Sakura," he said, lowering his head.

"You don't seem like it..." Sakura trailed off. Suddenly, she knew what to get him. Hopefully, it would cheer him up as well. "Lee?" she said. He looked up at her in a way that told her he was listening. She leaned forward, filling the gape between them. Before Lee could react, Sakura placed her lips firmly on his. The kiss seemed to never end, but finally, they broke apart for air.

Both of them were blushing furiously, and smiled.

"I wanted to repay you for all the things you've done for me... Then I realized that this was the perfect thing," she said.

Lee grinned, "Sakura, would you like to go out with me?"

Sakura smiled softly and giggled happily, "I'd love to, Lee."

* * *

Well, that's it. I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot!


End file.
